


Between Sand and Water

by LovelyDream306



Series: I Don't Believe in Ghosts [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, But they become friends in a sense, F/M, First Meetings, Noelle is the princess of Clover Kingdom, Political Alliances, They're both stubborn and stupid lol, Yuno is the prince of Spade Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDream306/pseuds/LovelyDream306
Summary: “You will give this to the black sheep of House Silva.”The memory of the entire conversation was a burden.“She is, after all, the one who resembles their late mother Acier the most. She is their pride despite being the one who dirties their family name.”[...]He could only swallow his pride now, noticing how his carriage came to a complete stop signalling that he finally arrived.
Relationships: Noelle Silva/Yuno
Series: I Don't Believe in Ghosts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666042
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	1. First Meeting

**Yuno Grinbellior**

It is a sunny and bright kingdom, with a history of emerging victorious when in battle, with a capital surely the gods have smiled upon. _Blessed_ is the word that comes to mind whenever it is mentioned— how truly _lucky_ the people in this place are. 

Located just south of his home land, Yuno was quick to notice the change in weather. The warm weather had him shedding his fur-lined winter coat long before entering their territory, a far cry from the snowy, mountainous terrain of his home, and he remained in his carriage in an attempt to stay cool. The breezes were welcomed. The shade given by the trees is truly what helps him tolerate the otherwise unforgiving heat. 

Though, this isn’t his first time coming here. Clover Kingdom isn’t particularly _new_ to him. He’s had his fair share of ventures into this land when he was nothing but a young boy. He’s met people he’d never imagined meeting, befriending an obnoxious orphan who’s more than ambitious is something he will always treasure. He’s only been so lucky simply because he was curious, crossing the border because of the stories he’s heard of Clover Kingdom was dangerous for a prince such as himself, but he was determined. Coming across them by chance was just mere _luck_ and surely he never imagined himself crossing paths with them again. 

But today he returns for something completely different. His father had mentioned that the Royal House of Silva was eager to meet in hopes of forming an alliance, something his father was quick to agree with, but Yuno wasn’t as trusting. What could these people possibly offer them that they don’t already have? Surely this will be a complete waste of everyone’s time. 

So with those thoughts in mind, Yuno unconsciously tightens his hand around the small rectangular box on his lap, and just as suddenly, he was reminded of the gift that sits inside it. A small part of him resented the gift, remembering so clearly how the hair ornament stood out amongst the others that he didn’t hesitate showing it to his father with no one specific in mind. He just found it pretty to look at, with its soft hues of pinks and purples and its dangling beads of white, but clearly his father had other plans claiming it was the perfect way to show fealty to the Silva name. 

_“You will give this to the black sheep of House Silva.”_ The memory of the entire conversation was a burden. “ _She is, after all, the one who resembles their late mother Acier the most. She is their pride despite being the one who dirties their family name.”_

Yuno grimaces. He never did understand what he meant and once again, he finds himself feeling disgruntled at the entirety of this situation. He knows what needs to be done. He would go in there, greet the siblings, listen to their offer, and either agree or disagree with whatever they are saying depending if it is beneficial to Spade Kingdom. _Only to appease_ _father._ He could only swallow his pride now, noticing how his carriage came to a complete stop signalling that he finally arrived. 

It was already midday, and when he stepped out of his carriage he was greeted by a servant who bent at the waist, welcoming him and commanding the others to grab whatever belongings he had (which wasn’t much) before leading him towards the entrance of the Silva castle. 

“We have been eagerly waiting for your arrival, Your Majesty. I hope you found your trip here pleasant.” He leads him through halls of white. Everything appeared to be made out of pure marble. Gold, intricate carvings were etched onto the walls. Their family crest is presented proudly on the banners that are hung. 

He makes no effort to comment on what the boy had said. 

It isn’t until they come across a portrait that he stops completely in his tracks. It is of a woman, framed beautifully and placed against the wall, and she was stunning. So graceful did the woman look, dignified and _proud_. 

The Silva family was _proud_. 

He realizes then that this was who his father was referring to. The late mother Acier. He was about to ask the servant a question about her time of death but the sound of footsteps coming to a halt had grabbed his attention and he turns only to find a woman glaring at him with a flushed servant in tow. 

_“Lady Noelle!”_ The female servant pleaded, out of breath, “ _please,_ I don’t think-” 

_Noelle,_ as the woman so desperately called out to her, only put a hand up and immediately the servant stopped speaking, bowing low and dismissing herself without saying another word. The servant guiding him bowed. “My lady.” He greeted, “Yuno Grinbellior of Spade Kingdom has arrived. As requested, I will be taking him to His Majesty.” 

“I’m afraid my brother isn’t here at the moment. He had some urgent business to attend to with the Silver Eagles. Besides…” He could sense her tension from where he stands. He sees her put a strand of her hair behind her ear as she analyzes him. “...I wanted to see our visitor.” 

“But my lady-”

“ _I_ shall be the one indulging him until my brother returns. You are dismissed.” 

Her words were sharp and full of authority. Yuno finds himself thinking she is incredibly rude but when the boy dismissed himself and turned the corner, it had looked like she visibly relaxed. Her gaze was yet to leave his. He realizes they are completely alone. 

“So you’re Yuno of House Grinbellior. It’s a pleasure.” She stook out her hand and he took it into his own, bringing it to his lips and planting a brief kiss to the back of it. 

“And you are Noelle Silva.” He said cooly, letting go of her hand. It was odd seeing her in person. She was, in fact, the spitting image of her mother. “You are not what I imagined.”

She quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Oh? And are you disappointed in what you found?” 

_No._ He wanted to say but didn’t. She looked bothered by his silence and she let out an indignant huff. “Your silence is aggravating.” She said suddenly, tilting her chin up as if to look down on him. She then gestured for him to follow and after walking down an array of empty halls, Yuno found himself in a study quiet enough to have a private conversation. She turned to look at him, sits on the couch. “You are more than welcome to sit.”

And so he did, sitting across from her with nothing but a center table between them. There was already a steaming cup of tea waiting for them along with a variety of different pastries but they both remained untouched as they sat in each other’s silence. This was not who he wanted to speak to, he can’t help but think, having a vague sense of disappointment fill his chest as he watched her take the cup of tea into her hand. In fact, he had found himself hoping he wouldn’t come across the black sheep, not wanting to give the _gift_ that still sits inside his pocket. He clears his throat. “You said you wanted to see me.” It was an odd statement, this he knows, but he never was adept at making small talk with those he had no interest in. 

The princess lifted her gaze. “I knew you were coming. I overheard my brother speaking with my siblings about your arrival. I wanted to see if what they were saying was true.” 

Yuno leaned in. “What was said?” 

“The Prince of Spade Kingdom is a master swordsman. A force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.” She scoffed, “Though what I heard was nothing _pleasant_. You have the attributes of a barbarian if anything.” 

Yuno narrowed his eyes. “You’re blatantly honest.”

“Would you prefer I lie to you?”

“No, but the same could be said about you.” He straightens himself, watching her expressions. “You are the black sheep of House Silva yet you are _loved_ and I simply can’t understand _why.”_

“Is that so?” She waved a dismissive hand, “Not that it matters. I know my own worth.” 

“Do you?” 

Her eyes flashed. “Yes. I’m aware of my weaknesses. I’m never allowed to forget them. But those weaknesses do not define me.” 

“And I assume they compare you to your mother.” 

“Always.” 

He watched her closely then, noticing how her breaths had quickened. She looks almost angry but the anger was not directed towards him, no, the princess holds resentment and it is directed towards her siblings— towards _herself_. He almost pities her. It made it harder to ignore the weight in his pocket. “Would you be insulted if I were to tell you I have a gift?” 

It was a sudden question, unexpected enough that it looked like she had forgotten of her anger and she blinked at him. Once. Twice. Her eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t be the first but I suppose it depends.” 

“On?” 

“What it is… and who it’s for.” 

It was then when he held out the box for her, wanting to get it over with without naming what was inside of it. He’d prefer she find out for herself. So he watched her carefully, not saying a word. 

She’d gone speechless at the gesture, eyeing his hand warily as he held out the box before she reached out and took it from his hand. Her fingers brushed against his, a feather light touch that could have easily been ignored, but for some strange reason Yuno felt a _warmth_ at the contact— different from when he first took her hand just moments before. And when she looked back at him he found himself hoping she actually _liked_ the gift. _To show fealty to the Silva name._ She opened it, and the gasp that left her lips was taken as a good sign. 

“You have a good eye.” She says, taking out the hair ornament into her hand, “It’s beautiful.” She holds it delicately, running a finger over it carefully. “I wonder… if I hadn’t been the one to receive you, would you have given this to my older sister?” 

Yuno shifted in his seat, standing swiftly and moves to where she sits, taking the hair ornament from her hand and stands behind her, grabbing a portion of her hair. “This is meant solely for you.” He said simply, “Your sister never crossed any of our minds.” There was something oddly comforting about this entire exchange, being completely aware that he’d done something similar for his mother, he wonders if the princess appreciates the gesture. He snaps the clip into her hair in place.

“You couldn’t say that from the start?” 

He felt himself smirk. “I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.” 

She exhaled a breath then, resembling that of a laugh and he licked his lips, realizing that he is enjoying her company, finding her completely _intriguing._ He is _intrigued_ by her. He smiled at the thought. 

“This won’t be enough, you know, for my brother to be fully convinced. I’m not as loved in this family as those rumors claim.”

Her hair, thin as a spider’s thread, fine as silk, slipped from his fingers like water. “I know that you are _his_ treasure. I could care less of what your other siblings think of you.” 

“You aren’t understanding-”

“Need I remind you that your brother was the one who wanted to meet? I could very easily deny whatever alliance he speaks of but I am not my father, the king. I’m not the one wearing the crown. I have no other choice but to listen and consider whatever it is he is offering.” 

The princess tensed at his words, craning her neck to look at him. There was irritation evident in her eyes, a small crease between her eyebrows. “Get off your high horse, you arrogant ass, and _listen._ I won’t repeat myself twice.” She took in a deep, calming breath, “My brother isn’t easily satisfied. One must actually put in work to get any type of praise and I assure you that a simple gift to _me_ will not be enough to show him you are willing to accept our help.”

Yuno grimaced, moving once again, to stand before her. “You speak as if a decision was already made.” 

“You said it yourself. You could easily turn your back and _leave_. Despite your father’s wishes. All my brother would want is to know if you coming here was influenced by pure intentions. If you are genuine in accepting this alliance.” 

Yuno set his lips into a tight line, taking in her words and realizing then that he was completely outmaneuvered. It was he himself who was kept waiting. Not the other way around. He finds himself hating the fact.

“It’ll start raining soon.” She said suddenly, her gaze fixated on the quickly darkening sky. “It’s a shame, really, it was such a beautiful day out.” 

Yuno felt his temple pulsate. “The weather has nothing to do with this.”

Her eyes flicked to his. “Where are you planning to spend the night?” 

Yuno squared his shoulders. “I wasn’t.” It was the truth. He never imagined the main head of the family wouldn’t be around. He simply figured this was going to be a brief meeting, a quick discussion amongst two leaders. He had planned to leave before the sun began to set. “I never imagined I’d be… set back.” 

“Stay.” 

The word caught him by surprise and she had looked embarrassed by her outburst, but she was yet to look away from him and he couldn’t bring himself to look away from her… 

“Stay…” She said once again, the color on her cheeks was a brilliant shade of red and he realizes then that she is flustered, “...n-not for me, but for my brother. He should receive you the moment he returns home. If he fails to meet with you… then you are free to leave.” 

She paused and he found himself dreading the following words that are yet to leave her mouth. 

“We will no longer waste any of your time. The pending alliance between House Silva and House Grinbellior will cease to exist… you have my word.” 


	2. Alliances Are Made

* * *

* * *

**_Noelle Silva_ **

The hair ornament is heavy in her hand. 

She can’t tear her gaze away from it. 

Sitting at her vanity, Noelle rests her chin in her palm and admires the jewelry. It glistens under the dim lighting of her chamber. Every angle she moves it it glitters and shines like a diamond. 

She suddenly wonders how much it cost him. 

Surely he didn’t put much thought into it. Surely it was cheap. Surely… he didn’t think of her when he chose it in contrast to what he said; _This is meant solely for you.._.

Noelle shakes her head from the thought and finally sets the decoration down, refusing to continue staring at it as if she were entranced. She had received many gifts in the past and this is nothing different. It’ll most likely end up in a box and get misplaced, collecting dust in a dark corner and becoming forgotten much like the other gifts she could hardly bring herself to remember. _But this one is different._ She tells herself, suddenly remembering the feel of his fingers in her hair and the burning heat in her cheeks. 

She should have swatted his hands away, she realized in an afterthought. She never did like it when people touched her too casually and to be quite frank, this was no exception. _But it happened. You let him touch you._ The treacherous voice of her conscience echoed in the depths of her mind. She huffs, aggravated, and stuffs the ornament back into its box and throws it into her drawer, completely out of sight. 

She refuses to be drawn in by something so... so _minor!_

She will not admit she liked his attention. 

She stands and makes her way to her bed, throws herself into its silk sheets and hugs her pillow tightly, desperately trying to ignore the rapid beating of her heart. The only other time she felt like this was when she was around Asta, the irritating, oblivious orphan who’d fallen for her cousin Mimosa’s charm. 

But she had known Asta for a very long time— it was supposed to be different with him… and Yuno Grinbellior… she’d barely just met him. She should not be feeling like this towards a man she’d just met. It shows her how fickle her heart truly is. 

It is unbecoming of royalty. 

This was all so troubling and unconsciously she tightened her hold on her pillow only letting go when a firm knock was heard on her door. She sits up right, her hair falling over her shoulder as she waits for her visitor to show himself, already knowing who it was without having to see him. None of her other siblings bother paying her a visit, never do they bother asking her of her day and never do they bother asking her if she’s okay. The only one who actually puts in the effort is Nozel and that was always enough to make her feel _wanted._

Though, when he finally presented himself, he looked anything but pleased. That wretched frown was evident on his lips as he took in the sight of her and she frowned in turn. “You left the Prince of Spade Kingdom waiting.” She says at first, watching how he looked down on her. 

Her tone was scolding but her brother didn’t seem to _care._ “You know I had important matters to attend to.”

“More important than the time of a potential ally?” 

Nozel’s eyes hardened, showing her she actually struck a nerve and she relished the sight of his narrow-eyed gaze as she struggled to find the correct words. “And I suppose _you_ kept him here.” He said after a brief silence, “If he wanted to leave you should have let him.”

Noelle clicked her tongue. “You would have resented me if I did. And you would have regretted it too. You can’t fool me brother, the Grinbelliors are an important asset in stopping this war.” 

“You speak as if you know what you’re saying.” Nozel chastised, “Just because you eavesdropped on classified meetings does not give you the right to interfere. House Grinbellior, though preferred, is not our only option.” 

“And who else would you turn to? House Vermillion is already more than willing to help though Lady Mereoleona continues to give you shit for your _‘laid back behavior’._ And don’t even get me started on House Kira who blatantly refused to aid us when asked. There is no one else.” 

Nozel exhaled heavily and the deep crease between his eyebrows showed her that he had taken her words into consideration. “I’ve forgotten how vulgar you’ve become.” He scoffed, a hint of irritation in his tone. “Always speaking when you aren’t addressed. Interfering when asked to stay put. Demanding to be heard when silenced.”

“Yet I know my place.” She said bitterly, narrowing her eyes and ignoring the sting in her heart. “I know I am not an equal to you, Solid, or Nebra.” 

“Not yet.” He said. Noelle refused to take it as reassurance. “You must continue to work to gain their respect. You’ve already earned mine.” 

“Impossible.” She shook her head. “They would never give me the chance. And you… you were different. You treated me like filth to _protect_ me.” 

“Be that as it may, Noelle, you’ve always wanted the impossible. When father sat you on his throne as an untamable girl child, and asked you what you wanted, you told him: _‘Give me the moon.’_ This is no different.” 

“Comparing my desire of finally being accepted in this family to my childish one is humiliating, brother. Don’t mock me.”

“But it is the truth. Even now, scolding me and insisting I speak with the Spade Kingdom’s heir shows me that you still haven’t grown out of the mindset that makes you believe you own everything you lay your eyes on.”

“Goes to show how little you actually know me, _brother.”_ She seethed, her frown deepening and her anger flaring. 

“I know you enough.” He said sternly, using the same tone of voice that had her cowering in a corner when she was younger. “This alliance is not your call to make.” 

“Right it is _his._ Because we asked them to come.” 

“Yet they are the ones seeking the help.” 

She dangerously narrowed her eyes. “I would not be arguing with you right now if I didn’t believe this alliance would amount to anything. And Yuno Grinbellior is an honest man. Like you, he wants the best for his kingdom and if he does not find what he’s looking for then he could just _leave.”_

“You vouch so strongly for him.” There was still an edge to his voice. “You must like him.”

Noelle felt the heat in her cheeks return. “D-Don’t be an idiot! All of this is for _you!”_

_“Us,_ You mean, since you keep insisting this is for the good of the kingdom.” 

Noelle held her breath. “Does that mean you’ll see him?” She tried not to sound too hopeful. 

“If that’ll put your mind at ease.” He said gruffly, “But this is the only time I will listen to you and your demands and this will also be the only time I ask if you would want to be present for when I meet with him.” 

Noelle was over the moon. A sudden inkling of pride had crawled its way in at his invitation but just as suddenly she was reminded of where she stands. Looking up at Nozel she knew better than to continue overstepping her boundaries. So she shook her head denying him, her heart heavy. “You of all people should know, brother, that I have no say in the affairs of this kingdom… you said it yourself... I have no right to interfere. This alliance is not mine to make.” 

Nozel said nothing else on the matter and Noelle hung her head in shame. 

It wasn’t long until she was completely alone again. 

**_Yuno Grinbellior_ **

Yuno felt disgruntled— unsatisfied with how things turned out. 

To be so easily persuaded to spend the night after having his time wasted was an insult to his family name. And to be awoken so rudely by a servant this early in the morning makes him wonder if these people believe him to be a _fool_ — an outsider they believe is easy to manipulate and bend to their will. _No_ . He thinks, _She does not consider me a fool._ Because Noelle Silva is a respectable woman. She knows the worth of others and despite her cold exterior it is obvious that she _cares._ Or else she wouldn’t have offered him her home— or ask him to wait out the storm. 

She wouldn’t have asked him to wait for her brother if she didn’t believe in this alliance.

So with a new found resolve, Yuno finished getting dressed and set out to find the eldest Silva sibling. His footsteps echoed as he walked down marble halls. The sun filtering through the windows only made everything glitter around him and he had to force himself to not relish in the sight. The Silva palace was a magnificent thing, there is no doubting that. But when he finally found Nozel Silva, he was surprised that he was in the same study where he exchanged a few words with Noelle. He found himself slightly disappointed at the fact that she was not here.

When he crossed the threshold, he did not bow in regard to the older man but instead he took it upon himself to sit on the loveseat across from him. Nozel said nothing and did the same, sitting on the other side. “Noelle tells me she asked you to stay.” His voice was filled with authority, the air around him was that of a leader. “I’m surprised you listened to her.” 

Yuno grimaced. “She has a way with words.” 

“She’s clumsy at best.” Nozel says dismissively, “I didn’t think you’d be so easily swayed by her words. For you to stay at her behest says a lot of your… _character.”_

“I am not a patient man if that’s what you’re thinking.” Yuno was quick to clarify, “I only stayed because of the storm. Your sister only helped me realize the danger if I had left at the time. At this point this meeting is mere convenience.” 

_“Convenience.”_ Nozel repeated the word in disgust. “A convenience because you stayed?” 

“I hate having my time wasted.” 

“Then let’s get to the point.” Nozel leaned forward, resting his arm on his thigh, “Your father, the King, had sent a letter mentioning a threat; the Dark Triad. A trio of bandits who are already causing a panic across the country and in this same letter he claims to be in search of allies in order to stop them. If we accept what would you offer us in return?” 

Yuno watched him carefully. “A trade treaty and a military force of over 100,000 men.” He hates how he can’t easily read him. 

Nozel wasn’t impressed, the only expression he had offered Yuno was one of pure boredom and utter disinterest. Yuno couldn’t help but feel mocked. As suspected this was a complete waste of time. “As for you, what can Clover Kingdom offer us?” He may as well make the most of his time here. 

When Nozel leaned back into his seat Yuno caught a sudden glimpse of interest flash in the other man’s eyes. “Military strength will be my only offer. But you mentioned trade and a military force of 100,000 men. In regard to trade, I offer you furs, honey, spices, ivory, and gold.” 

“And we offer precious jewels, perfumes, wines, high quality ceramics, and leather.” He paused, taking everything into consideration. Suddenly, this was worth his time. “Your military strength is formidable, it’ll prove to be beneficial. Countless tales of your victories have already become legends back at home. But my question is this, Nozel Silva, how much of that military strength are you willing to give?” 

“All of it.” He didn’t hesitate. 

Yuno wasn’t convinced. “All of it?”

“My men, the Silver Eagles along with the other knights that belong to my noblemen and women. With us on your side this Dark Triad threat will be nothing but child’s play. Now all you have to do is accept this alliance.” 

“And have _you?_ I already told you I am not wasting my time nor my breath if this isn’t mutual.” 

“I wouldn’t have offered my men if I hadn’t already made my decision.” He stood swiftly, Yuno doing the same. “If either of our kingdoms ever comes under attack, we will not hesitate to help each other out. Do we have a deal?” 

Yuno scowled, heavily weighing his options. “If I refuse?” 

“Then _your_ kingdom suffers for it.”

Yuno held his tongue. He was more than ready to give up on this alliance at the implication of his kingdom’s weakness but he knew better than to deny them now. He knows for a fact his father wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if he were to turn away and return home empty handed. 

“Fine.” He relents, the fleeting thought of seeing Noelle and thanking her for this opportunity crossed his mind. “We have a deal.”

He will make sure to find her before he departs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams fist on table* I WANT TO WRITE A YUNOELLE MERMAID AU!


	3. This Isn’t Goodbye

**_Noelle Silva_ **

Only a few hours remain until he is to return home.

She pretends she doesn’t notice. 

Paplo Espuma is the one who brushes her hair towards the back of her head, he is somewhat gentle with his movements. The way his hands run through her hair is clumsy but she could tell he is trying and she stares at the boy through the mirror, pink eyes meeting blue and he smiles. 

“You have beautiful hair, Lady Noelle.” He compliments, his strokes growing more controlled by the minute. “Nothing like Lady Nebra’s.” 

Noelle frowned at the mention of her sister’s name, not expecting to hear it come out of the servant’s mouth, but immediately, she hardened her features to hide her initial shock and instead looked down at her hands and intertwined her fingers together. “If she were to hear you say that, you’d be exiled, Paplo.” 

“More like executed.” He laughed, his expression softening as he gave her hair one last brush through. “But what I’m saying is true, Your Highness. It reminds me of the moon’s reflection on an ocean surface. Truly beautiful.” 

Her cheeks tingled at the compliment and she tried her best to appear unaffected by his words. So she waved him off and turned to face him. Paplo, in turn, bowed his head in respect. “Let me ask you this. What do you think of the alliance with the Spade Kingdom?” 

The boy visibly flinched at the question, not yet looking at her. “My opinion on such matters is insignificant, my lady.” 

“Look at me, Paplo. I will not be speaking with you like this.” 

When he finally raised his head, Noelle’s expression had been stern. Her eyes hardened as she took the sight of him in and he audibly gulped. “You are a member of this family. Don’t you ever say your opinions are insignificant.” 

His eyes grew wide, then, he physically relaxed, a timid smile playing on his lips. “You’ve gotten kinder, my lady, before you would have scolded me for acting so familiar with you.” 

Noelle scoffed and haughtily crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t be a fool. I just happen to know the value of others and you have served this family for years so it’s only logical that I ask for your opinion on something that could have a major impact on the kingdom.” 

“Of course.” He nodded, “But if you must know, I think this alliance is a good thing. Personally, I think it’ll prove beneficial especially when it comes to trade. I hear they’re well known for their sapphires. And let’s not forget of their military prowess.” 

“And what do you think of it’s king and his son?” 

Paplo set his lips into a thin line, considering the question. “The Spade Kingdom king… is a just ruler, or so I’ve read. He’s described to be level headed but he is a force to be reckoned with if one were to ever cross him. Now, as for his son— not much could be said about him— but he seems to be an honest man. Dependable and trustworthy. And on my way here, I heard that he’s already made preparations to return home. I’m assuming things went well with your brother.” 

She pursed her lips at his words, trying to appear unaffected by what she was hearing. In all honesty, she was satisfied with what Paplo was saying. She knew she made the right choice in convincing the royal to stay and she certainly believes that Nozel wouldn’t have let such an opportunity go to waste. So she mentally gave herself a pat on the back for a job well done. She could already hear her brother’s praise and acknowledgement the moment he lays eyes on her. 

Maybe then, he would allow her to get more involved in kingdom affairs. 

“Wait.” She paused, suddenly dragged back into reality. “Did you say he already made preparations to leave?” 

Paplo nodded slowly and a sudden weight had settled in her chest. 

“B-but isn’t it too soon?” She cursed herself for sounding so surprised but she had expected the prince’s departure to be postponed until the alliance had been formally announced. And even then she found herself hoping he would remain for the feast but the look in her servant’s eyes had told her otherwise and she resented them for looking so concerned. “I mean… what’s an alliance without a celebration?” 

This time, Paplo shook his head. “If the treaty was already signed then that’s all that needed to be done. His Majesty is not one who enjoys the pomp and glamour that comes with the finalization of an alliance and the same could be said of the prince… he does not seem like the type of person who would waste any more of his time with a _celebration.”_

“I suppose you have a point.” She relented, shoulders visibly sagging. “I was just thinking about myself just then. I personally wouldn’t have settled for such a departure without letting the kingdom know we have a new ally in our midst.” 

“But… isn’t that enough, Your Highness? It’s best to keep things simple. Besides, it’s best to keep such an alliance a secret. Not everyone could be trusted.” 

Once again, she couldn’t help but agree with him, and she eyed the servant carefully, wondering if he had caught on to her behavior but was relieved to find him completely oblivious of her inner turmoil. 

The Spade Kingdom prince was leaving, and for a moment, a part of her believed he would come looking for her before he made such a decision. But of course, she was the fool who thought she was significant enough to the royal simply because she had prevented him from leaving. Yet, she can’t help but feel like she’s being avoided. 

After Paplo had dismissed himself, Noelle was quick to change out of her sleeping gown and into something much more presentable before putting on her slippers. She will find where Yuno Grinbellior is residing, and she will demand an explanation for his silence. 

_“...he’s already made preparations to return home...”_

She scoffs at the memory. 

She will be damned if she were to let it end like this.

**_Yuno Grinbellior_ **

Finding her was easier than expected. In fact, he didn’t have to look for her at all. 

She was already at the foot of his door when he opened it, his hand unconsciously crushing the evidence of their alliance— a document that was signed and sealed with the family’s insignia— while the other held open the door. He was not expecting to see her so soon. He would’ve preferred having a more secluded type of reencounter, not necessarily more intimate, but one away from the palace where he could have the liberty of indulging her without feeling the pressure of returning home. Though, one would expect them to not be so close after one, quick, brief meeting but he cannot help but see this woman as a friend. 

Her bluntness was welcoming. 

And he appreciates her honesty. 

But right now she is frowning at him, looking at him through rose colored eyes that held a mystery he found himself aching to discover and when she brushed past him he heard her let out an indignant _hmph._

“Did you not intend on telling me you were already leaving?” Her voice was accusatory, though he could tell she was not angry with him.

“You should have known I was leaving.” He replied smoothly, “The alliance was made. I have no reason to stay.” The truth. But was it enough for her? 

When Noelle said nothing else, he watched her sit at the foot of his bed, crossing her legs. “I am not fond of liars, Yuno Grinbellior. I know that you’ve been avoiding me.” She narrowed her eyes. _“Why?”_

“Not avoiding.” He clarified, steadily holding her gaze. “I just haven’t had the time. I had every intention of going out there to look for you before I left.” He stopped briefly, realizing what he had just said— how he sounded. Shifting from one foot to another, he was suddenly filled with nerves. “I wanted to thank you.” 

“Well, you’re terrible at it.” She scoffed, bringing forward her silver hair over her shoulder. He then noticed the subtle change in her eyes, irritation soon turned to mirth. They were twinkling with amusement as she continued to watch him. “Besides,” She continued, “there is no reason to thank me. I just had a feeling that _this_ is what we needed. I couldn’t possibly let you get away.” 

Yuno exhaled an amused breath. “That’s implying you already caught me.” 

“Didn’t I?” Noelle waved a dismissive hand. “You wouldn’t be here right now if I hadn’t.” 

“All you did was point out the weather. Next time it won’t be so easy.” 

“That’s implying there will be a next time.” 

“Wouldn’t there be?” Yuno had to keep from showing his disappointment. “This won’t be the last time we will see each other.” 

Noelle frowned, standing and closing the sudden gaping distance so that they were now mere feet apart. “You sound so sure of yourself, Yuno. One could only wish to have your confidence.” 

“So you’re stating otherwise.” Not a question but a statement. The familiar sense of frustration bubbled in his chest but he refused to acknowledge it. This can’t possibly be the last time. “You seem to have so little faith in this new acquaintanceship. Meeting every once in a while isn’t difficult, Noelle.” 

“That… is completely up to chance.” She sighed heavily. “I’ll admit that I would like to see more of you but… you're an heir to a kingdom. You’ll have responsibilities one can’t possibly fathom. You won’t have time for anything.” 

“Time for you, you mean.” He smirked when her cheeks reddened. “The first step is being honest with yourself, Noelle.” 

“I-I was— that wasn’t— don’t mock me! You’re lucky I even want to spend time with a brute such as yourself!” She haughtily crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t think you’ve got me figured out!” 

Her sputtering almost made him laugh, and he couldn’t help but feel amused as she continued to fume in silence. Her expressive eyes narrowed into thin slits as he closed the distance. “I know you enough.” He says, “And I know you’re expecting something of me so what is it?” 

“I am not expecting anything from you.” She spun and gave him her back, shoulders visibly sagging. “But... a word or two every once in a while would be… _nice._ I feel like… we could be good friends.” 

_Friends…_ A sense of relief washed over him. “How do you suppose I do that?”

“Letters for starters.” Once again she turned to look at him, “A fool proof way of keeping in touch. And whenever we both have the time we could pay each other a visit.” 

“It’s very cold in the Spade Kingdom. Are you sure you’ll be up for it?” 

“I’ll manage.” She said dismissively. “But promise me, Yuno… promise me this isn’t the last time we’ll see each other.” 

Yuno opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a knock on his door. Frustrated, he growled and glared at the person who dared to disturb him. “What is it?” He demanded, causing the servant to shrink. 

“U-um, your carriage is ready, sire. We’re ready to return home…” 

Yuno cursed under his breath. He’s run out of time. “I’ll be there shortly.” He informed, watching as the servant bowed his head and scurried off to tell the others. He then returned his attention to Noelle. “It seems I must be on my way.” 

“So it does.” She lifted her chin. “But I am not letting you leave until you have given me your word.” 

Yuno had to resist the urge to smile. What was his life up to this point? Succumbing to the demands of a simple woman was something he’d never done before. But then again, Noelle was never _simple._ She was complex and did things passionately that it made it difficult to turn his back on her. Now... it was impossible to imagine his life without her. 

He bowed his head. And like the first time they crossed paths, he reached for her hand and placed a lingering kiss to the back of it, meeting her eyes as he did so. An unspoken promise of something yet stated.

For now, this was all he could give her. 

_“You have my word.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of Part 1! And I’m excited to announce that this series will contain a total of 5 parts. It’s to show the progression of their relationship lol but I will say that it will be rather angsty once we’re reaching the end. I won’t say why since I don’t really want to spoil anything but I once got a comment saying that “they both seem so filled with depth and problem” and I couldn’t agree more! So I’m using this as a way to explore that.
> 
> There will be smut. Characters may or may not be added since I’m thinking of just keeping it Yunoelle centric. 
> 
> Also a huge thanks to ALL of you, who had left such nice and encouraging reviews! I’m letting you all know now that I’m the worst in replying but I do read every one of them! And I am eternally thankful for the support! It’s nice knowing I’m not the only one who ships this rare pair :) 
> 
> Until next time! XO

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hopelessly in love with the idea of these two it's not even funny. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr @ Lovelydream306 :)


End file.
